


Tears, They Will Come

by Gabrielle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielle/pseuds/Gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Set at the beginning of Season Six* This isn't her first trip on the infidelity express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears, They Will Come

Tears, They Will Come

 

It's not the first trip on the infidelity express for Willow. That doesn't make it easier on her conscience, but it makes it easier to go all the way.

Spike's inside her, the first man she's been with since Oz and the second man she's been with at all. She wonders how she can think when he's doing such amazing things to her body, taking her to dark, delirious places she's never been before. Not even with…

Tara.

Which would be the reason she can't stop thinking, wouldn't it? Because back at the house, Tara is taking care of Dawn and probably making dinner and Willow is… Not doing what she's supposed to be.

Instead, she's here, in bed, with Spike - again. Letting him coax her into positions she's pretty sure Oz never even _heard_ of and letting him make her scream until her voice echoes off the walls of the crypt he lives in.

She's still enough of the girl she was back in high school – the girl Oz cheated on in college rather than even ask if she could give him what he needed – to wonder what Spike gets out of all this. Is she just a way to ease the pain of Buffy's death?

Why is _she_ here?

It's over for now and she's hoarse from screaming – still panting and sweat-slick as she lies beside him.

"I love you, Willow," he says in a voice as soft as a summer breeze. His eyes are locked on hers and she can see so many things there – gratitude and passion and oblivion.

Now she knows what he gets out of it. Now she knows why she's here.

There will be tears for everyone later.

 

The End.


End file.
